In recent years, retail and wholesale merchandisers have directed substantial attention to the nagging and costly problem associated with the theft and/or damage of costly display products on their premises. With the advent of smaller and more portable electronic apparatus, the ease with which pilferers and shoplifters can quickly and easily remove such goods from display cases and display racks has intensified. At the same time, the availability of new products, such as video cassette recorders, small portable radios and televisions, calculators and the like has skyrocketed, resulting in more and more valuable products being taken or tampered with. As locks and other security devices have become more sophisticated, so too have the individuals and methods for circumventing the operation of conventional security devices and, particularly, alarm sensing devices. The alarm system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,098, to Leyden, has solved many of these problems. Some products, such as remote controls, are designed to be held and moved about. A sensor which can move freely with the product for a limited distance but returns the product and sensor to a set position when not being handled by a customer is optimal.